Mulan: The Woman Warrior
by Bloodyquill
Summary: Mulan always knew she would have to follow the family tradition of meeting the match maker. Little did she know the match making would go so well. But when her husband and father is called away for war Mulan cannot allow this to happen to her beloved dad.
1. The Preparation

"Where is that daughter of yours Fa Li?" Chen shouted looking through the silk curtain at the pace mother. "If she misses this appointment with the match maker you will find it very hard,"

"I am aware of the consciences Chen! She will be here," She replied without even looking at her. "I hope she'll be here."

"Even if your daughter is late she is much prettier than those other girls." Grandmother Fa replied touching the shoulders of her nervous friend. "Just as long as Mulan promises to hold her tongue and do as instructed I believe she could manage to get herself a very wealthy, powerful man."

"Yes but can you recall a single event when Mulan has done what she is told?" Fa Li replied looking at her friend.

Biting her lip with a grin on her face and in her eyes she stated. "Well I am sure one of the suitors is bound to be deaf and blind."

"Mulan!" His voice echoed throughout the home with a less than temperate tone. "MULAN!"

"Father remember what the doctor said anxiety and angry makes it only worse." Mulan grinned as she appeared in front of him.

Since she was a child Mulan had done what she pleased with herself and her free time. Her long, glossy black hair shone as bright as the night sky on a clear summer's evening while her natural pale skin was as perfect as the moon. Her eyes were of the deepest brown giving the illusion of mystery to her appearance. She was as beautiful as anyone in the village and greatly admired by many suitors yet she did not seem to notice their stares and whispers. She did not notice the eyes of the men, old and young, who thought of Mulan as a beautiful creature that needed to be tamed. Much to her father's disliking of the whispers about his daughter he too secretly wished one man would be able to make her see reality or at least make her happy.

"You are running very late my dear." Fa Zhou replied taking his daughter's hand gently hopefully being able to guide her to the door. "Your mother and grandmother are waiting and you need to be prepared."

"I am a prepared as I can be father, believe me I think I can handle this." Mulan replied realizing her father's actions.

"I do believe you can handle this however I am just worried that you will be overlooked if you are not there on time." He replied as he opened the door. "Now go, you make me very proud Mulan and no matter the outcome I shall always be."

"Thank you father, I promise I won't let you down." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and ran toward Khan. "Goodbye"

"Bye," He waved as he watched her ride away. Seeing his only child rush through the gates toward the village, Fa Zhou could not help but turn his head toward the temple of his ancestors and whisper. "Not today, please any day but today."

Mulan felt the breeze in her hair as she rode toward the village and unlike any other day this breeze felt somewhat different. She could feel the thin hairs whipping and brushing the back of her neck while the wind began to make her eyes water. She did not care that she appeared more like a man in this moment as she knew soon she would come back out as a woman. As she came closure to toward the village she felt with her stomach the excitement and anxiety of meeting the match maker swell inside her stomach. Yet as she rode toward the large dressing building the fear began to build up as she saw her mother standing there with her arms crossed in her orderly fashion her and her jaw clammed shut as if it had been sewn shut.

"I'm here!" Mulan shouted leaping from her horse.

Looking over her daughter, her glare was direct as she stated. "Your late."

"I know I'm sorry," Mulan said following her mother closely. "But I'm here!"

"I am surprised, now get inside!" She stated forceful pushing her daughter inside. "And get out of those clothes, Ju, Chen she's here!"

"Ah finally." Chen smiled as she walked into the chamber. "Ah, we have a lot of work to do."


	2. Meeting The Match Maker

"There what do you think?" Chen asked finally reviling a mirror for Mulan to gaze at.

"Beautiful, absolutely stunning!" Fa Li replied. "What do you think Grandmother Fa?"

"More than beautiful she is the brightest star in all the heavens," She replied placing her hands on Mulan's constricted waist. "But I don't think she needs all that make up."

"Mulan, what do you think?"Fa Li asked her.

Staring into the mirror Mulan barely recognized the figure looking back. Her eyes appeared bigger while her face paler. Her lips were fuller while her hair was pulled back so tightly she felt as if her eyes were about to pop out. Her figure was much smaller than she recalled it to be which startled her for moments as she always like her body. The gown they had picked for her was something she believed to be in good taste as the colour pink and purple she believed looked good on her. Looking toward her mother Mulan's false smile seemed to fool her mother and the other's present.

"You are beautiful my dear, with and without all this makeup." Her mother said kissing her lightly on top of the head. "Now I would like to add a personal touch to this.

Turning her body to the dresser that stood on the right, Mulan watched in curiosity as her mother pulled from one of the draws a small wooden box. There was nothing imaginative about the appearance of the box but as Fa Li approached her daughter Mulan knew there was something more special about this box.

"When I first met your father, he presented me with this." She said stroking the cover of the lid. "I knew in that moment I loved him and he loved me, I hope you get the luck I did when you wear this."

Opening the box inside laying as gently as an angel would was a orchid flower pressed into a beret for her hair. Looking at it Mulan could not help but smile at the sight of this simple beauty.

"I did have to replace the flower but I hope you don't mind," Fa Li continued as she removed it from the box and placed it in her daughter's hair.

"Mother it is wonderful, thank you." Mulan said as she studied it.

"It is no comparison to your beauty my love." Her mother said as she pressed down the back of her dress. "You must get going now my lovely, I don't want you to be late."

"Your right, lets header out." Mulan said picking up the bottom of her gown.

"Pardon me?" Her mother stated firmly.

"I mean, yes let us retire from this chamber to go meet and honour the fine and respectable match maker." Mulan said as she grabbed her umbrella.

"You will be the death of me child." Her mother said shaking her head.

"I can only hope." Her grandmother laughed. "Mulan, here just in case."

Feeling her grandmother's hands grab the back of her gown she witnessed her tuck out of sight a small cage. Looking to her grandmother for reinsurance she answered without looking at her. "A cricket for luck, God knows we all need it."

"Hmm thank you?"Mulan answered as she watched her walk away.

Watching as everyone walked ahead of her, Mulan looked lastly in the mirror letting out a heavily sigh. She knew since she was a child that she would have to do this and even when she began her preparation for this meeting she knew that she would eventually have to marry a man. It was in the moment she felt her eyes grow heavy once again and her heart sank as if it were a boat in rocky water.

"Mulan, please we need to go." Chen shouted.

Touching her eyes for a moment she replied. "Yes lets go."

The crowds that formed outside of the dressers house and the match maker made this event appear more like a spectacle and less like a mature and serious arrangement of young women's future. Men and women alike came to watch and gossip about who would be matched with whom and who would be rejected. Every year people would gaze at these women and place their silent bets on who would marry the wealthiest man available. Mulan had never enjoyed the idea of watching these girls and now that she was one she felt more naked than she ever had before.

Forming in the line with the other girls who had already left for presentation, Mulan grabbed the hem of her gown and ran to catch the others. Placing her gown on the ground and grabbing her umbrella flattering it out above her head. The others did not seem to notice Mulan's sudden appearance as she was sure they were focussing on the path ahead literally and metaphorically. However Mulan was distracted by the faces of the crowd and while she attempted to focus her sights forward she felt a sudden pull to look to the side.

Seeing passed all the face of men and women she saw one make walking on the outside toward the match makers home. From what she could see his face was distinguished and handsome. He wore his hair in a high ponytail out of his handsome green eyes. He did not look at her but she noticed him instantly as she knew he was not from these parts. His attire was not plan yet not was not over done in decoration or fabric. He walked tall with his larger shoulders back making him appear larger than she sure he was. He was a man of rank from what she could tell and while she was unsure if this was an act or the real thing she watched him until he disappeared inside.

Bowing down as the rest of them did Mulan was now officially a shadow in the darkness. The only thing that made her differ from the rest was how high she jumped at the appearance of the match maker.

"Fa Mulan!" She shouted with her voice thundering over the crowd.

"Here!" She shouted.

"Speaking without permission." The match maker said.

"Opps"

Following closely behind her, Mulan dare not turn her head to look at anyone. Focussing her sights on the darkness of the chamber ahead, the door behind her slammed shut and the chamber was suddenly a light. Before having a moment to grasp where she was, the match maker grasped her face turning her head right and left.

Examining her body as if she were a doll she said shaking her head and writing on her paper. "Too skinny, not good for baring sons."

"Well actually," Mulan said holding her hand up.

"Silence!" She shouted.

"Yes." Mulan said bowing her head.

"Resight the Final admiration." The match maker shouted from across the chamber.

"Fulfill your duties quietly and...respectfully. Reflect before you snack, I mean act. This will bring your family honour and glory." Mulan stated as she fanned herself quickly.

"Hmm, men don't want a woman that stutters." The match maker said as she circled her. "This way."

Leading Mulan to a table she sat her down and from across from her sat in the similar chair. "Now pour the tea. To please your future in laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement."

Pouring the tea all of Mulan's energy was focussing on hitting that single cup. Her eyes narrow as if this was a matter of life and death.

"A woman must always do her task with little trouble and very little emotion on her face." The match maker stated firmly.

"I apologize." Mulan whispered.

"Again, the talking!" She shouted looking at her over her cup.

"Sorry," Mulan said cover her mouth in the moment.

Finishing her tea, the match maker slammed her cup upon the table sending a shiver up Mulan's spine. "You may go seat yourself in the chamber fourth door off the left. There you shall wait for me!"

Feeling the push of the match maker was not as tolerant as Mulan had hoped her to be. Walking passed a series of doors, Mulan finally sorted through the doors to come to the left door. The room was empty but for some pillows on the floor. Sitting herself on the most appealing one; Mulan waited and waited.

One after another girls piled into the chamber until there was everyone seen outside. As soon as the last one stepped in, they again waited for what seemed forever until the echoing footsteps of the heavy terror known as the match maker appeared. Towering over the girls she did not look at them as each one rose to their feet hoping she would not speak their name aloud. Looking at her list she clicked her quill against her flat notebook before directing her head in their direction like a falcon looking over the mice determining which one she will eat first.

"Fa Mulan!" She said looking directly at her through the girls. "You can go."

Hearing her name seemed almost like a relief for her and the other girls however as she pushed through the crowd she felt their stares. Looking forward Mulan saw her mother, grandmother and father all standing there all appearing to be dressed in their finest clothing. Stopping instantly in her tracks Mulan said. "Did I really do that badly?"

Shaking her head at her unorthodox daughter Fa Li took her daughter's hand and said. "Your father is to meet with a potentional suitor."

"Already?" Mulan said narrowing her eye and staring at her family. "She works fast."

"You will go home with her grandmother; we shall see you at home sweet." Her father said kissing her head as he pulled his wife's hands off Mulan's. "You have done your family a great honour."

"Thank you papa." Mulan said bowing her head in obedience. "But really,"

"Just go." Her father said giving her a push toward the door.

The warm summer breeze swept into the chamber as if it were a great fire sweeping throughout the land covering all that were in its path. Mulan felt the breeze as it swept her hair up and around her face leaving her neck naked and cold. Her entire body was shaking in excitement and worry as she stared at the gate waiting for her mother and father to reappear. It had already been what seemed hours since she last saw them and she could barely take the excitement. She prayed and hoped that this would be a good news bad news situation. While she did enjoy the idea of pleasing her family she worried about this suitor. She had no desire to marry this young and no desire to marry a complete stranger. Even thinking about that match maker made her shake in fear and as she saw the gate open she felt her heart jump into her throat.

Rushing to the door steps she swung open the door with a false smile painted on her face. Her parents were what appeared expressionless yet as they saw their daughter waiting for them their smile grew.

"What happened?" Mulan asked instantly.

"My sweet daughter," Fa Zhou said taking his daughter's face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

"What?" She said looking at her mother and then father with the smile still on her face. "Was I rejected?"

"My dear, you need to get your rest. For tomorrow we begin to plan for a summer wedding."


	3. Marriage Agreement

"What do you mean a summer wedding?" Mulan asked opening her arms to her father.

"Well it's not your grandmother's ," Her mother replied touching her face. "Mulan we will talk in the morning we are both tired and desire,"

"No, we will speak now! I demand to know what is occurring!" Mulan firmly enforced upon her family.

Her father's gaze was not of frustration as her mother's but of at ease from his daughter's clear confusion to the matter. Taking his daughter's hand he explained. "Today there was a young man and his father observing during your meeting with the match maker and it seems you made a great impression on the man and his father. We spoke with them and after much debate and bargaining we have decided he would be perfect for you."

"You arranged this," She said with the words stuck in her throat.

"A majority of it yes, the wedding will occur at the end of this month as the General Li and his son must return to his men in this time." He said with a smile.

"You are marrying off to a soldier!" Mulan snapped pulling her hand away from him.

"Yes, you will be following the tradition of your mother's family of marrying into the men of the army." He said with his smile falling from his face. "Your mother and I are very proud of this match as having such a high ranking son will bring upon this family,"

"You didn't even speak to me! You didn't say a word to me and yet you are happy about this marriage!" Mulan shouted echoing throughout the home. "How can you do this to me?"

"You knew what would happen Mulan once you were presented to the match maker. You knew that your marriage would be arranged." Her mother stated standing beside her husband.

"I thought that you would at least have the curiosity of approaching me before agreeing to this I thought you would at least let me determine and decide if I could be happy with this man and eventually grow to love him!" Mulan shouted toward her parents. "I thought you respected me at least that much."

"That is the way things are done, I didn't meet your father till the day of our wedding and we are happy." Fa Li stated rising her voice to match her daughters. "That is the tradition."

" You can't honestly expect me to do this, I refuse! I will not marry this man!" Mulan stated.

"You will do as we say!" Her father shouted silencing all sounds that dwelled within the home. "It is the tradition of the family which has been in place for thousands of years and I will not allow my reckless, embarrassment of a daughter ruin this and ruin her family in the making!"

With the end of his speech the silence still lingered throughout the home and across the mouths of all who were present. Mulan's heart leapt a beat at her father's speech making the tears harder to hold back then ever before. Never in her life had she heard her father speak with such force and such terror reigning in his voice. His eyes were burning with fury while his hands had curled into a tight fist as if he were about to strike. His stare was hard and long looking directly at Mulan without a blink in either eye. Yet it was not a blink that did occur or a word but Mulan turned away from her father running as quickly as she could into the garden allowing her tears to flow was freely as the river.

"What's done is done. Tomorrow we begin the arrangements no questions asked." Fa Zhou stated turning toward his bedchamber.

Running through the mud and stone Mulan felt her body collapse against the side of the Great Stone Dragon which protected their home. Mulan felt safe nowhere in her home as she felt more betrayal than she ever thought possible. Her entire body felt weak and empty as if her entire being had escaped from her as she hoped to do that moment. Her once silk, soft gown had become covered in the mud and grim which lay beneath her knees. Her makeup ran gently down her face destroying all the work the woman had done to destroy her freedom. In a break from her tears Mulan glanced down at her feet to see in the reflection of the pond her face which appeared so foreign to her. Raising her gown's hem she whipped the ruin makeup leaving one side of her face reflecting her natural beauty and the other covered in the products which hid her true self. The image haunted her thoughts and haunted her feelings. She knew that if she were to agree with this marriage and do as they so desire her to do she would risk the possibility of her happiness and her freedom. Yet if she were no refuse she would also risk the happiness and being of her entire family. For what appeared hours Mulan stared into this reflection only to leave with a decision she believed she would regret.

"I want to meet him." Mulan stated upon looking at her family sitting at the table the next morning.

"Pardon me?" Her mother asked with the astonishment of her daughter's presence.

"Before the marriage I desire to meet this man." Mulan stated sitting herself down. "I want to at least know what he looks like before I give my freedom to him."

"Mulan I don't think that will be possible it would be challenging for your father and I," Her mother stated looking down at the table.

"If I do this will you grantee you will be as we instruct during the arrangements and wedding?" Her father stated still looking at his bowl.

"I will do as best as I can but you must permit me to have a meeting with him free of any others. I want to speak to him alone." Mulan said looking at her father.

"My word, we cannot allow that." Her mother stated. "What will people say?"

"In the garden, that is where I shall permit the meeting to take place." Her father stated raising his head. "Is it a deal?"

"Yes," Mulan said rising from her spot.

"What do you mean she wants to meet me?" Li Shang said with his arms crossed as he turned to face his sitting father.

"The young woman desires to meet her future husband that is her simple request. I have spoken with her father this late morning and he states that she desires to meet you. I am sure it is just to get a look at you and learn your name." He laughed as he read over his maps and letters.

"But it is not done in that fashion, I am not to meet her till the ceremony. Besides I already know what she looks like." Shang replied turning his head away.

"Yes but she doesn't know you, so tomorrow afternoon we are visiting the Fa estate. I shall be coming with you and you are her shall be having a private audience with one another."

"A private audience?"

"Yes, for God's sake boy the girl just wants to meet you."

"Yes father." Shang said turning back toward the window and whispering under his breath. "It is simply the matter of me speaking to her."


	4. The Betrothals Meeting

The tight gown that her parents at place her in she felt did no justice to her personality. There she stood with her face painted as white as snow and her lips red as a poppy flower wearing a dress of purple silk. She felt like a great pretender, an actor in a play. And like a play she just wanted this to end and everything to return to normal. A sigh and an eye roll was all she could express as the servants flocked around her fixing the last minute imperfections that her mother and grandmother spotted from afar. Her hair had been placed out of her eyes but for one piece, which she demanded, be left down to show some character. She had to slap the hands of a few servants to keep it there but by God she swore she would decide on something.

"My gown is too long mother, I fear I will fall flat on my face." Mulan said as she examined herself with displeasure.

"Your gown is perfect, down fuss with it." Her mother said, tightening the silk belt around her waist. "You know sweetheart this is very unconventional for you to meet your husband to be. People in the village are already talking."

"Let them talk. The village always finds something to talk about. Tomorrow it will be a different topic and we will be out of the spotlight." Mulan gasped as her mother finishing tying it.

"What do you plan to discuss with him anyways?" Her mother asked taking a step backwards to admire her daughter.

"You know the weather, politics, how he is making a huge mistake." Mulan shrugged as she loosened the belt.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" He mother said so loud even the servants were startled.

"Of course she wouldn't." Her grandmother said with laughter in her tone. "At least not outright."

"Fa Mulan, this is the best proposal to come for us. It will grantee your future. Plus he is a high-ranking man in the military. If you don't like him, you will barely see him." Her mother said sitting down.

"Oh good, so I can spend time by myself in our house away from my family." Mulan said sitting on the stool in which she once sat.

"Maybe he will buy you a nice house!" Grandmother replied, placing her hands on Mulan's shoulders. "And worst come to worst, I will come live with you."

Taking the hand of her grandmother, Mulan knew that she would always take her side. If not out of love but out of spite for her parents. She knew her grandmother enjoyed causing trouble, which Mulan was sure she got from her. Hearing the door crack open, all three women looked to see Fa Li standing there with a smile of nerves stretched across his face as he announced. "They are here."

"All right, sweetie remember what we talked about earlier." Her mother said helping Mulan to her feet. "Keep it short, clean and for the love of God do not ask any personal questions. If you screw this up I will send you to a nunnery."

Laughing at his wife as he took his daughter arms, he stated. "No she won't. She will just make your life so hard you will want to join one."

Leading her into the garden, Mulan felt her father's hand tighten on hers as the two men came into sight. Despite everything Mulan felt nervous about meeting the man she would call husband. What if he was ugly? Or cruel? Or worse, had no sense of humour? These questions ran through her head as they slowly approached the men and within the second of staring at him they faded from her mind.

The older gentleman stood in his armour with pride and a sense of strength. His beard and hair was groom neatly, along with the rest of his appearance. After a quick examination of him, she spotted the younger man who made Mulan's heart stall for but a moment. Unlike his father, he was clean cut with not a hair on his face. His hair too was neatly placed in a ponytail and tied back with a red ribbon. He wore his armour too matching his father's however with a red shawl tied around his neck. He stood more stiff and less natural than his father appearing nervous or anger. While she had not spoken with him, Mulan was at least relieved he was handsome.

"Fa Li, a pleasure to meet with you again." The General stated as he and his son bowed to greet Mulan and her father. "I would like to thank you for inviting us to your home. I am sure you remember my son."

"Of course Captain Li Shang." My father said bowing to him.

"Sir." He replied with a quick bow.

"I would like to introduce my daughter Li Mulan. She is our only daughter but our pride and joy." Her father said dropping his arm.

"Ahh yes I remember her." The General said. "And how are you today?"

Giving a faded smile, Mulan replied. "I am well, and yourself General?"

"Very well my dear. My son should inform you about how excited I am to have you as a daughter-in-law." He replied returning the smile.

"I promise I will be a good one." Mulan said.

"I am sure you will." He said with that continuous smile. "Now, how about you two go and enjoy the gardens. Fa Li and I will be here discussing matters."

"Of course," Shang replied offering his hand to Mulan. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She said taking it.

Leading her not far, she turned her head to see her father staring at her with pure hope in his eyes. She had realized in that moment that this marriage was not just for her but for the care of her family. Since he returned from war ten years ago, her father had been constantly ill due to an injury. This marriage would grantee his health as well would give him a sense of pride that he lost when he was injured and sent home.

The silence between the two remanded for quite a few steps until Mulan could not bare it any further.

"So Shang, how long have you been a captain?" She asked looking up at his handsome face.

"About a year now." He answered very straight forward.

As soon as he said it, he knew he should have softened his tone and maybe extended on it. He felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw her and now that she was beside him, he could barely feel his fingers and toes they had gone so numb with nerves. She was so beautiful and obvious very charismatic.

"Do you like it?" She continued hoping to get more of a response out of him.

"I do. It is a tradition in my family that we work for the military. A tradition I am hoping to carry on with my children." He said, instantly regretting it.

"Ahh, well I think that is something to think about for a later time." Mulan smiled. "Is there anything else you enjoy?"

"Hmm I do not really have time for anything else." He said. "I did enjoy reading when I was younger but I have no time for that now."

"All right then." Mulan said looking around. "Riding? Do you enjoy riding?"

"Very much so." He said. "Do you?"

"Yes, I would like to think of myself as a good one too." She said with a bit of delight to realize they might have a topic to discuss.

"That is very good." He said again stiffly.

Wondering in silence a bit longer, Mulan finally stopped to look at him. Staring at him for a bit she could not figure out his face as he stared blankly at her. "I have a question for you?"

"Yes."

"Why me? Why did you choose me out of all those girls?"

"Well, you see…I think you…you… you are very beautiful."

"So you choose me for my looks?"

"No not necessarily…I had received the notes from the matchmaker as well when I saw you I knew."

"But you did not think to talk to me?"

"That is not done! We need to follow tradition and I need a wife that will be supportive and will cater to me and our family."

"Pardon me!" She said with a very firm tone making Shang instantly regret what he said.

"I am a man of power and public view, so I need someone that will help with that."

"So you need me to stand there and look good?"

"Well yes…but wait…no…what I mean is…"

"No I get what you mean. You need a trophy wife, someone that will serve you on bend and knee and will not challenge you. Someone you can show off and have tons of sons with. Well you listen hear! I will not be belittled in such a way. I will not allow you to treat my like a war prize! I may be beautiful but I am pretty smart too. So if you think I am still beautiful and a good choice then yes we will get married when planned but I will be treated as your equal!"

As she turned to walk away, Mulan felt her feet slip on the bottom of her silk gown. Without a moment to think, she felt the pond water swallow her whole. Felt her cheek burn with fury and embarrassment as she felt herself sink to the bottom hoping that Shang wouldn't do the honourable thing and save her.


End file.
